Ray Bronson
Ray Bronson was Julie's boyfriend from senior year 1996 until their breakup in 1996. There relationship was re-consumated in 1998 upon surviving the first attack of Benjamin Willis. They later became engaged after surviving the Murder in the Bahamas and bought a prpoerty which supposedly served as the location for the possible death of Julie James. Ray attended Southport High school alongside girlfriend Julie and friends Barry Cox and Helen Shivers. He was one of the four of the pact who ran over Ben Willis and concealed their crime by dumping his still lively body in the pier of Miller's Dock. He took the virginity of Julie James on Miller's Beach on July 4th 1996. Ray was the son of a prestigous fisherman and after graduating Southport and remaining in the town went to work as one alongside fellow rival Max Neurick. Ray's best David Strohmenger later became a victim o the Fisherman's wrathful vengeance however as confirmed Ray survived the attacks thrown upon him. Ray was the driver of the Beamer which hit Ben distracted by Barry's reckless behaviour above. Ray and Julie Ray was Julie's only love and the one who took her virginity. Julie broke up with him when he succumbed to covering what they had done under the influence of himself. Ray took it badly and upon Julie's homecoming kept trying to convince her to give their relationship another shot. Ray even tried to secretly assist in finding the fisherman by visiting Missy Egan before Julie and Helen pretending to a be a friend of David's Billy Blue. If Julie had discovered the Billy Blue earlier she would've drawn closer away from Ray fro flirting with Missy. However she found at the last moment and was more concerned with him being the fisherman she was disproven wrong as the real Ben Willis emerged and Ray fought him. Afterwards they continued their relationship and by the second summer ending they had become engaged. They owned property Southport. I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Ray has returned as fisherman in Southport sharing a long distance relationship with Julie. He plans to marry her and tells his best friend David Strohmenger of his intentions. On his way to join the group in their free trip to the Bahamas he is attacked by Ben Willis and witnesses Dave's death. He purchases an automatic and sets sail for the island to protect Julie. However the bloodshed is already and well truly underway. Julie and her bestfriend Karla survive the nights and events and by the time of Ray's arrival Julie is about to be dead and bureid. Ray intervenes and fights off William Willis and causes his death by his father's hook. Julie then proceeds to shoot Ben to death and be buried in her open grave. Ray goes on to marry and own a property with Julie in Southport up until the unexpected attack of Ben. Ray and Barry Barry accuses after Max's body appears Ray of being the fisherman terrorizing them. He speculates his theory of jealousy towards them. He also addresses the theory in the hospital after his car attack by the fisherman. As Ray does have a slicker. At first Barry was good friends Ray senior year but after the tragic 4th of July events they haven't spoken since despite still living in Southport. He also addressees Ray's employment as a fisherman and pitys him. Ray wasn't the biggest fan of Barry Cox but put up with him because of Julie's Helen and from there just accepted his drunken violent reckless behaviour. Category:Protagonists